His Reason
by LadyV77
Summary: Logan leaves again, but not before giving Marie a message. Complete one-shot.


**Title:** His Reason

**Summary:** Completed re-post. Logan leaves again, but not before giving Marie a message. One-shot.

**Archive:** WRFA, FFN, Generation Pop, ask me.

**Spoilers/Continuity:** post X2

**Disclaimer:** I don't the X-Men.

**A/N: **This was my first attempt at a Marie/Logan fic and the first X-Men fic I'd ever written. Set after both movies but ignoring the Icicle being anything more than a good friend to Marie. Marie is 20 in case anyone wants to know. There could be a follow-up one shot if anyone is interested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie apologized to Professor Xavier when he flinched as she entered his office. She could only imagine how loudly she was projecting her heartache.

"It's quite alright, Rogue. I expect you know why I asked to see you?" the older man's kind eyes indicated the chair in front of his desk.

Knowing Xavier was only trying to help didn't make Marie want to be psycho-analyzed, but she sat down anyway. It had taken time for her to get past her hurt over the fact that Logan had left her alone for so long after what had happened at the Statue of Liberty, but she had felt that she and Logan had been getting a lot closer in the year and a half since the events at Alkali Lake.

They spent a lot of their free time together and when the X-Men split off into pairs for missions they always watched each other's backs. She had believed that she had come to mean more to him than just the girl he had promised to protect. But if he was able to leave again without a word to her, she must have been wrong.

Marie sighed, "Storm said Logan left again and that you wanted to talk to me."

"That is correct, but there is no need to be sad." Marie gave Xavier a disbelieving look, but he continued, "Logan is simply going to spend a week at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to learn what he can about his time working with Captain America."

In a recent mission, the X-Men had had dealings with Nick Fury and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Marie hadn't been too comfortable working with them, but they had triggered a memory of Logan's from World War II, a memory he was proud of. Saving innocent lives and completing important missions against the Nazis in collaboration with the 1940s American superhero. For that, for the increased sense of self and pride it gave Logan, she was grateful.

"A week?" Marie echoed, hope evident in her voice.

"Yes, Logan indicated that a week was the very longest he would be gone. And he has left something for you in his room. He has requested that you be allowed to stay there while he's gone and I've agreed. I know you will miss him even if his absence will be limited. Perhaps staying in his room will help with that."

Marie got up and went around the desk to hug the Professor, careful not to touch him with her skin. "Thank you, Professor."

Xavier smiled as Marie left the room a lot more light-hearted than she had entered.

Marie went straight to Logan's room. She could gather what she would need for a few nights in his suite from her own room later, right now she wanted to know what he had left her. On Logan's massive bed she found a note and a cassette tape. She set the tape aside as she opened the note to read Logan's familiar scrawl.

_Hey, darlin. Sorry I didn't tell you I was going, but by now Chuck has told you that I'll be back soon. Learning more about my past has made me think more of the future. Hell, Marie, you know me and words. I heard a song that fits what I feel one night when Jubilee was blasting it in the rec room. Play the tape and you'll understand. Logan_

Marie moved across the room and put the cassette into the stereo system she used more than Logan did. She grabbed the remote control and sat down on the bed. She clutched his pillow to her stomach, letting the scent of cigar tobacco, soap and male, Logan's scent, fill her senses as she pressed the play button. The melancholy, soaring instrumental and lyrics of Hoobastank's The Reason filled the room.

Marie closed her eyes to immerse herself completely in the music. Did Logan really feel that way about her, that she was his reason for everything? But she already knew the answer to her own question. The Wolverine would not make a gesture like this one without his whole heart behind it.

The song ended and Marie wiped a happy tear from her cheek. She was startled when Logan's voice suddenly spoke gruffly from the radio.

"I love you, darlin'. Look out the window."

Marie scrambled off the bed and ran to the room's one window. Opening it quickly, she leaned out to see Logan in the driveway below, looking expectantly up at her. He was wearing his usual clothing: a beat up leather jacket over a red flannel and white t-shirt, snug, well-worn jeans and black boots completing the look. Only the full saddlebags on Scott's motorcycle belied the fact that this was not just a normal afternoon for Logan.

That and the items in his hands.

_I love you, too, _she mouthed to him.

She knew there was never going to be a time when he would be willing for their feelings to be shouted for the world to hear. It didn't mean he didn't feel things just as deeply as she or anyone else, or that they wouldn't publicly be together when he came back. It just meant that their professions of love would only ever be heard by the two of them, and Marie was fine with that. It was part of who he was, and she loved all of him.

_Wait for me?_ Logan silently asked, Marie reading his lips, wishing she could kiss him before he left without a protective layer between them.

Marie nodded.

Logan smiled a happy, loving smile and set the two things in his hands down on the gravel driveway. He climbed onto Scott's motorcycle and took off. Neither one of them said or waved good-bye, knowing that it wasn't. That from now on, it never would be. See you later, maybe, but never good-bye.

Marie walked calmly through the mansion, not wanting to alert anyone to her swirling emotions and the fact that she was on her way to get what Logan had left for her. Later she would want to share her happiness with her friends, but for now she just wanted to privately cherish the feelings blooming full force within her.

She reached the driveway without any distractions and picked up the magnolia blossom and the small, plain box beside it. Tucking the state flower of her childhood home behind her ear, Marie opened the box. She sucked in a breath in shock when she saw the dogtags laying inside, but released it when she noted that they were new.

One of them was inscribed with 'Wolverine and Rogue', the other read 'Logan and Marie'. She lifted the chain over her head and let the cool metal settle under her shirt between her breasts. When Logan came back from his trip, she would ask him to wear the 'Logan and Marie' one, wanting him to continue to guard the secret of her real name. Belatedly, she noticed the small folded piece of paper in the bottom of the box. Picking it up, she smiled as she read Logan's departing words.

_You are my reason, Marie. And when I get back, I hope you'll agree to be my home. Love forever, Logan_


End file.
